


Insatiable

by Monkeysrejoice



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Guan Shan just wants He Tian to eat dammit, He Tian would rather have him, M/M, Marathon Sex, actual food that is, but really, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeysrejoice/pseuds/Monkeysrejoice
Summary: Guan Shan thinks He Tian's insatiable, in all the rich boy sense of the word, but He Tian can't really help that he's been fuckinghungry





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> He Tian can only have so much stamina and I can't help but think that he'd be fucking insatiable lmao. Wonder how that would translate to his love life with little Mo. 
> 
> Love these two so much omg I hope master Old Xian gives us more of them because jesus I am obsessed. Comment fic recommendations lol because i. cannot. get. enough.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

It’s something like the 39th time, which sounds really fucking impossible but Guan Shan’s lost track already because they’ve been at it since _last night_ and the ostentatious as fuck floor to ceiling window shows that it’s almost night again and it’s just—

“ _He Tian—!_ ”

 

He Tian just _smiles_ , teeth gritted and a moment after, he feels a shudder inside of him, and Guan Shan sees something black out behind He Tian’s eyes before he closes them, with an exhale that’s almost a moan.

He Tian pulls out. Guan Shan quivers, almost whines, but remembers that he should be grateful (or not) because he suddenly feels the ache in his _everything,_ and it becomes clearer that _they’ve been at it since last fucking night_.

There’s a cloud smelling of sex all around them and everything is slightly sticky. He Tian’s pressed on his back, sweaty, as he nibbles Guan Shan’s ear. Like he’s preparing for the next round. Guan Shan has a moment of sobriety to give some rationality to the ridiculousness of it all.

 

He Tian had come home last night, after 2 weeks in the US. Didn’t bother greeting Guan Shan and went straight to taking a 3-minute bath, and when he had finished, there was a trail of water from the bath to his bed and Guan Shan was already pushed down on it, He Tian’s breath hot and minty.

“I’ve missed you,” Low and gravelly, sending shivers up Guan Shan’s spine “Missed you so much. _So fucking much_ ,”

“Welcome back chicken dick,”

He Tian had smiled but the overshadowing of sex had taken the loveliness off it, turning it to something dark and predatory. And Guan Shan just had to lie there as He Tian’s fingers coiled around his neck, the other freely roaming, undoing his clothes bit by bit. There’d been a mouth on his neck, his chest, his ears, and Guan Shan would return it, as deep as it’s given, when He Tian was on his mouth, and when they’d pull out, Guan Shan was panting because _oxygen_.

 

So it had started, really, since last night. And it’s almost night again. Guan Shan feels so fucking sore.

 

But He Tian seems to have forgotten that it’s quite different when you’re the one taking it up the ass and being jacked off at the same time, because he’s turning Guan Shan again, and his dick is still, _still_ —after all these _fucking_ time—rock hard against Guan Shan’s thighs. He’s put his head on Guan Shan’s neck and Guan Shan feels the vibration from He Tian’s throat more than he hears his words and Guan Shan is so, so fucking overstimulated and sore and—and everything’s _sore,_ _He Tian—_

 _“But you’ve been taking it so well baby,”_ Kisses behind his ear, “Missed you. Can’t get enough,”

Can’t get enough of _what_ , Guan Shan almost asks, but He Tian’s tongue is stuck on his ear. Moans instead, but He Tian swallows it, sucks it from his lungs, like the greedy rich boy he is. Hasn’t really done anything _more_ yet and even though Guan Shan’s cock is already leaking and burning, Guan Shan is grateful. Because any more and he thinks his prostate and the nerve endings on his cock are gonna fucking _explode_. Or burn sporadically, except not sporadically because there’d be a cause and it’d be He Tian. And Guan Shan would moan through it all because, beneath under the fuck of it all, _He Tian_.

It’s almost like—like He Tian is eating him. Eating him and not leaving anything left over, so it’s almost like when they finish, Guan Shan would be _nothing_. Like He Tian’s been so fucking starved even though it had just been two weeks and they’d been video chatting and Jian Yi said, when he’d been with Guan Shan being tutored by Zhengxi, that the eye-fucking is so gross and _how are they always at sex with each other Zhengxi?!_ With no little amount of disgust or jealousy. Guan Shan prepared a fucking feast to welcome him. He’d fried sweetened peking duck with peanuts and chūn bǐng and he’s even asked his mother to help him make xiao long bao. How the fuck is He Tian still so insatiable and _hungry_ that he has to take it out on _Guan Shan_ and _—_

 

Guan Shan can’t believe he forgot.

 

“We haven’t— _ah—stop!—_ we haven’t fucking eaten,” Guan Shan’s pushing him off, but it slides off the raven’s sweaty chest, “You haven’t eaten, dick hair”

Guan Shan’s suddenly less attentive to his aching balls and he remembers where He Tian’s been to.

 

_‘Old man’s mistress doesn’t really cook to suit my taste’_

Except Guan Shan knows that she’s trying, met her before, seen and felt how pitiful it is to be a mother ( _stepmother_ , he’s reminded in He Tian’s voice) looking for your son’s approval. Maybe because He Tian is heir (even though He Cheng is oldest and the favorite), and the mistress has to prove himself to the He patriarch in that regard. Guan Shan wonders, between the property tours and meetings and family arguments and sulking at dinner, if He Tian’s been finding time to actually eat during the last two weeks.

 

“You need to _eat_ , He Tian,”

“Not hungry,” On his mouth again, hand wrapping at the back of his neck, at his cock, and Guan Shan has to stop this already.

“Let _go,_ ”

“Missed you,”

“You haven’t been fucking eating yeah?” Only now does Guan Shan notice how He Tian’s cheeks had sunken a bit lower.

“ _You’re a feast_ ,” Guan Shan flushes, “Fuck. Give me more, baby. Need to finish you. Eat you all up,”

And suddenly He Tian’s wrapped his mouth around his cock, and Guan Shan is shouting because he’s been milked out to his wit’s end and He Tian’s tongue is searing hot over his overstimulated cock. It doesn’t take long for him to come, sobbing at the sheer intensity of it after all that build up, as if the cum He Tian’s dumped in his ass found its way out of his penis.

 

He Tian takes it all, swallows, licks him clean and Guan Shan’s about to have a second hard-on as He Tian moans and takes his cock out with a _pop_. Probably been jerking himself off, because he’s stuck a coated finger at Guan Shan’s mouth, a taste Guan Shan’s been all too familiar with, moaning as he finished one finger and now moved to the next one.

Guan Shan just tastes through his mouth as He Tian makes his way half on top of him, hand on his jaw line as he places a slow, sweet kiss, on Guan Shan’s lips, which Guan Shan chases as He Tian pulls off, a lazy smile on as he looks at Guan Shan with blissed-out eyes.

 

“Now I’m satisfied, ” He Tian says.


End file.
